Lacrymosa-The Beginning
by Foxton Stokholm 7120
Summary: Cass just moved to Moss Point a week ago when military officers evacuate the school, saying that they and their families would have to go to the CDC in Atlanta. On the way, she a kind hearted man named Alex, who looks forward to meeting his brother in Atlanta, Martin who is accompanying Alex, and the outgoing, mysterious Negan. What lies in store for Cass is uncertain for her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"C'mon," Cass mutters, "Pick up. Please." It was night time at the McClain house. Cass , who had arrived only a week ago, was at the phone, calling her sister, Carley. Lately she hasn't picked up the phone, and it was making Cass worry. _Maybe she was in the shower,_ she thought, recalling herself calling her sister at around seven o'clock and recalling eight. Then the phone stopped ringing and a lady on the phone said, " You have reached the voicemail box of 22-"

She hung up the phone right then and there, not even thinking that her sister would even receive the voice mail. Disappointed, she let out a sigh. Then she saw Ms. Nancy on the phone. Cass waved at her as she walked back upstairs to her room she shared with another foster child named Sarah.

When she got to her room, she took off her white and black jacket and plopped down on to her bed. It was the sixth time since Friday that her sister hadn't picked up the phone, and she always picked up the phone. And if her sister wanted some free time she would have told her and just ignore her. _What happened?_ she thought to herself. _Could she have gotten in trouble and get her phone taken away?_ She sighed again. Things haven't gone well for her.

Cass had to go to a school where the students act up all the time. She hasn't had contact with Libra (her girlfriend). She technically has no good friends at the school there is the fact that her and her sister's social worker is rarely in touch. What if they needed to tell her something like (hopefully it will never happen) Cass needed to move homes? Also, there was supposed to be visitation with her dad and her sister and that never happened. To be honest the only reason she looked forward to the visit was to see Carley. The reason why she didn't care about seeing dad is that the time they spent with him during Thanksgiving they were ignored and he acted the way he always acted, challenging Carley in anyway possible. Cass rubbed her face. She really needs her sister right now, and she needs Libra. It's like she is alone in this world, and no one can help her. And another thing to add about today was that the foster mom says that DHS needs her to get more things or she loses her license to be a foster mother, meaning Cass would have to move to another placement. She shakes her head. The last time she wants to move is when she goes with her hates having to make new friend, and going back to dad would definatly be out of the picture. Why dose everything have to be so difficult?

Cass huffed and shot up, heading towards her dexk and opening the drawer and shuffling through pieces of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Cass slowly opened her eyes to a gloomy Wednesday morning. She sluggishly got out of her bed, went down the small set of steps, and went into the bathroom. After she turned the light on, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, thinking about going to that wretched school. Thinking about the fact her sister wont pick up the phone any time soon. She inhaled and started getting ready.

When she went down stairs with Sarah, a strange feeling hit her. A feeling that today will be different. She didn't know how but it would be. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked, who stopped at the door, interrupting Cass's thoughts. "It's nothing," she responded.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked again.

"Yeah," Cass answered. For a little bit she thought Sarah dropped it, but when they got to the bus stop, Sarah said, "You know, if there is something wrong, express it the right way. Okay?" Cass looked at Sarah and nodded, putting her left hand in her pocket, being careful not to make the wrist sting. Silence fell between them and the bus ride to school was quiet.

Cass walked out of the computer lab as the music that indicated class change played through the intercom. She looked down the hall and saw a girl with blonde, wavy hair smile at her. "Hey Brooklyn," Cass said in her usual sad tone as she walked with her to class. She along with three other boys were the only people she would remotely call friends. They are nice to her, so that means something, right? "Hey," Brooklyn replied. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah," Cass answered. "I'm fine, why?"

"I just wanted to know," Brooklyn answered. The rest of the way to class was silent. The two girls never really talk. So the way was silent, until they saw people in uniform walk out of the office and towards them. "Excuse me ladies," a woman with her dark hair. "We need you to come with us."

"Why? What's happening?" Cass asked the military officer. "Don't worry," the dark skinned man next to the woman said. "Everyone is being asked this but if you don't want to die you need to come with us." _Woah_ , she thought. _That was a bit strong._ Brooklyn and Cass looked at each other before following the officers. They were taken outside of the school where Cass saw her whole foster family along with other families. " Go to your families, girls," the woman directed. They both do as they're told and go to their families.

" Ms. Nancy," Cass started. "What is happening?"

"They're evacuating the city," Adam, Nancy's son in law, interjected. "They said it was some kind of virus. We all had to do a blood test." Then Lani, Nancy's daughter, added, " Oh baby you have to do a blood test too." _Oh great,_ Cass thought, thinking about the blood she had to give at this place called Alliance. "Where do I go," she asked. Sarah pointed to a trailer with a few people waiting outside and the door open. She walked over to the trailer and waited in a line inside.

"Next," the lady sitting in a chair next to a desk that had a box of needles called out. Cass sat in the chair, rolled up her sleeve, and put her arm on the desk, making sure her bracelets cover up her wrist. When the needle penetrated the skin of her arm, Cass winced as she watched the blood travel to the sample tube. When she was done, the lady asked, "What's your name?"

"Cass," she answered. "Well ,Cass," the woman said. "Just wait outside the trailer and wait until I call you to ask a few questions." She nodded, got up, and went out the door. She then leaned on the trailer and took a deep breath. "Just wait," a man's voice started. " I've been waiting forever for my questions." Cass looked and saw a man with curly black hair and a beard to match. "You're serious?" she asks.

"Mhm," the man said, making Cass lean her head up against the wall and say, "Great." There was a long pause before the man stuck out his hand and said, " I'm Alex. My friend Martin is answering his questions right now." She looked at the hand before finally shaking it and saying. " I'm Cass."

" So," Alex started. "Was it your first time giving blood?"

"No," she answered.

He nodded before asking, "Where's you're family?"

" My foster family is there," Cass said pointing to them. There was another long pause before Alex asked again, "Mom or dad?"

"Dad," she answered. "It was mostly verbal and a little physical."

Then Brooklyn showed up to the trailer and said, "Hey Cassie, who's this?" He waved and replied, " Hi, I'm Alex." Then all of a sudden there was a loud bellow. "WHAT YOU SAY JACKASS?!" the voice screamed. The three looked to their left a humongous, bald headed goliath wearing a black muscle shirt and ripped jeans staring down another man with a black leather jacket, short black hair, tan skin, and a salt and pepper beard just smiling and laughing a little. " I said," went the one with the leather jacket, " you should really know how to talk to a lady. Or maybe I should show her how a real man acts." Then a lady with blonde, long hair wearing a blue long sleeve shirt put her hand on the other man and whispered, " Baby don't do it…"

The goliath just turned around and then swung at the one with a leather jacket, who dodged the attack and punched the attacker in the jaw. He fell to the ground and as the one in the leather jacket was about to beat on him more, Alex rushed over there and got in between them. "Hey wait, man," he said. "You don't have to do more than what you have to do."

The man looks at Alex and smiles. "Son," he says. " Just step aside now."

"Look," Alex continues. "What we really need to do is work together in a time like this. And plus there are kids here, man." Then the man in the leather jacket look at Cass right in the eye, which made her shudder a bit. He chuckles a bit, then looks at the man on the floor and says, " You're lucky, prick." He then walks off into the crowd. "You noticed him staring at you, right?" Brooklyn states.

"Yeah," Cass said, leaning back on the trailer, waiting for her name to be called.

It was a starless night at the base camp everyone was moved to. They separated everyone that passed the tests and left people that didn't, and Cass was the only one in the foster family to pass. "Don't worry," Brooklyn said when she told her the news. "You can stay with me." From Cass's understanding, everyone would be moved to a base camp in Atlanta, Georgia, leaving tomorrow. But then she started to think about her friends in Pascagoula and her sister in Ocean Springs. Are they already there? And if not, when will they get there?

When Brooklyn and Cass got to their rooms, Cass asked Brooklyn, " Hey can you come with me to ask one of the officers something?"

"Sure," Brooklyn replied, and they went outside where everyone was meeting other people , asking soldiers questions, etc.. Then, Charlie and Shane came up to them. Charlie was the same age as Cass (thirteen) and was lean and had freckles and short blonde hair. Shane was a year younger, had curly, brown, box-like hair and was short and chubby. "Hey Cassie," Charlie said. " Shane and I just want to let you know that we're sorry that you got separated from your foster family and that we're here if you need us."

"Thanks, guys," Cass said, then seeing a soldier nearby talking to some of the residents that passed the test. "Excuse me for a second guys," she said, passing them by and going up to the officer. "Hey sir?" she asked, getting the officers attention. "Hey ,um, I was wondering… because I know some people in Ocean Springs and Pascagoula… when are they scheduled to get to Atlanta or are they already there?" The soldier looked at her and sighed. "How do I put this…?" he muttered. "Kid, they found those places inhabitant and infected."

Cass's eyes widened. "So…" she starts. " Whoever was in those places," he replies, "are dead."

Cass's face showed bewilderment. Everyone she knew and love was dead. Her sister, her friends, and her girlfriend Libra. All dead. She eventually walked off and passed her friends, who called her name but in vain. She didn't talk to anyone, just kept walking until she got to her room, where she sat on the bed and began to weep. Then after what felt like an hour, a voice said, "Hey there, sunshine." She looks in the doorway and sees the man in a black leather jacket from earlier. He leaned into the room and smiled. "Cassie, right?" he asks. " Hi, I'm Negan. And I bet you feel like shit." He then walked in the room and sat on the bed with her. "I heard what that soldier said," he continued. "Look I know what that feels like and I'm not sure if you do that crazy shit like cut yourself or anything like that, but it will be okay. I promise.

Cass looked at Negan for a bit, then chuckled. "There's your smile," Negan stated. He then got up and started to walk out the door when he turned around and said, "I'm sorry, I really am. But it will be okay, I promise." When he left, Cass looked at her lap and started to cry again and ended up crying herself to sleep.


End file.
